The Witch and The Wolf
by Leigha Marie Whitlock
Summary: What happens when a wolf betrays the trust of his pack mate? And sleeps with his unknowing imprint. What if Bella isn't all that she seems? Where are the Cullen's? Are they coming back? And what about the betrayer?
1. Chapter 1

I rolled off the bed and pulled my jeans on. I looked back at Jacob, he was staring at me. After _they _left I fell into a deep depression. I came out of it pissed it at the world after I graduated high school. Jacob and I had been sleeping together on a regular basis.

"What?" I asked him as I ran my hands through my hair.

"I love you," He said softly, "Please."

"Stop." I screamed before calming myself down, "I told you this wouldn't work. I can't love you. I can't do it again." I walked out the door and smack into a six foot four tall muscled man. I stumbled and he reached out to steady to me.

"Sorry," I said looking up at him, "I should..." I stopped mid-sentence. I was taken aback by how attractive he was. Not even that. More like how attracted I was to him. He was staring at me with awe. I watched as that changed to shock and then anger.

"It's okay," He said, "I just need to talk to Jacob about his work schedule." I frowned.

"Jake doesn't have a job." I said staring at this man, "Why are you lying?"

"He starts this week." The man replied without so much as a thought. I side stepped around this man and out of the bedroom. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on.

Jake called and apologized and I found myself in his bed again the next night. He threw me on the bed. He pinned me down and kissed me. He was kissing me and pulling my clothes off. I couldn't shake how strange this felt. It was almost painful as he slid in. I wanted to tell him to stop but I didn't even though I knew this would last awhile. It had been about twenty minutes when the bedroom door swung open. Jacob rolled off me and covered me with a blanket.

"What are you doing here Sam?" Jake said angrily, "Please go."

"How could you do this?" Sam asked horrified, "Double Patrols. Now Jake." Jake rose and left angrily. Sam looked at me sadly.

"I need your help." he said quietly, "Get dressed and meet me outside. There is much to tell you. It shouldn't have happened this way but that is Jake's fault. For breaking the code." I dressed quickly curious as to what was going on. I found myself in a car with Sam.

"I need you to take this and take it well. We have a limited time frame." Sam said, "We know that Edward was a vampire." I flinched.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the weight. I needed to put other things aside in order to get through my college finals.**

* * *

"Stop," I whispered and closed my eyes. "Please Don't." He didn't.

"Well if you can believe that you can believe this." Same said, "We are werewolves. I'll tell you more later. Just listen." We had stopped in front of a house.

"Are you crazy?" I said but after thinking about it for a moment I came to my senses, "You're not kidding. I can't believe this. I mean I can but I can't."

"When we meet our mate we know it immediately. This is called imprinting." He said, "That person is forever the center of your world. That man you met yesterday, his name is Paul. He imprinted on you." The front door swung open.

"Sam," A girl, her faces scarred, opened the door of the house, "He's getting worse." We hurried into the house. A full grown man sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket. Shaking. He seemed out of his mind.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked scared for him.

"Paul has been betrayed." Sam said quietly, "It's not your fault. You didn't know. Jake knew. A wolf when betrayed by his imprint will suffer but he can survive because in the wolf's eyes she still needs him. The same when a pack member betrays you. But the fact that Jake went against the natural order and slept with you after Paul imprinted on you. It's very...painful." I couldn't help but to go to Paul. I sat next to him and grabbed his hand. He glanced at me.

"Hi Paul," I said quietly, "I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you." He pulled me closer and buried his face in my hair but then flinched away from me looking pained and sad.

"Bella..." Sam said, "Move away." I did so looking confused.

"What is it?" I asked quietly, "I don't understand."

"You smell..." Jared spoke softly, "like Jake."

"Take her to shower Emily." He said looking at the scarred woman, "Make it quick Bella." I turned the water on as hot as I could stand it and began scrubbing myself as hard and has fast as I could. I don't why I felt so panicked. I hurried back downstairs dressed in Emily's clothes. I sat back down next to Paul hesitantly. He slowly moved his face closer to me. Now that I...uh smelt clean he buried his face in my shoulder. It was very primal, very animalistic. I felt horrible.

"I'm sorry you know," I said and I looked up. Everyone was gone, "I...I didn't know. I really didn't. I wouldn't have done this. I understand what it's like to have your heartbroken. I...Just tell me what to do."

"Just stay," He said weakly, "Let me hold you." That was the only thing he said for hours. He pulled me down to lay with him and wrapped his arms and part of the blanket around me. He finally fell asleep after a while. I eased out his arms and headed outside where everyone else was. Sam was standing there and I turned to him.

"He's sleeping," I said to him as I sat down and laid my head in my hands and tried not to cry, "God. I...I feel horrible." Emily wrapped her arms around me.

"The guys can't comfort you." She said to me, "But I can. If Paul smells too much of their scent on you he will go mad." I nodded and leaned into her arms.

"Thanks," I said softly, "It means a lot." I heard a car pulling into the driveway. I looked up to see Jake's Rabbit. He stepped out of the car and all I could see was red. I eased out of Emily's embrace as Jake approached the porch.

"What are you doing here Bella?" He asked glancing around nervously, "You shouldn't be here." Without thinking I reached out and slapped him. The whole room froze.

"You knew." I yelled at him, "You knew this would happen. Why?"

"Because your not his." Jake yelled back, "Because I love you."

"I told you," I stared at him, "I told you when we started sleeping together this would happen. I told you I didn't want a relationship."

"I know," He replied, "I solved the problem of you having to be with Paul."

"By breaking his heart?" I said appalled, "Have you seen him?"

"It was the only way," He cried, "The only way. You would have had to be with him. Now you won't. His wolf will wane and die."

"NO," Sam said angrily, "She wouldn't not have had to be with him. Don't you lie to her. Paul would have been whatever she wanted him to be. She just couldn't be with you." I swung back to look at Jake.

"I can't believe you." I stared at him, "He would have died. You would have lied to me if they weren't here to tell me the truth. How could you do this?"

"I love you." He repeated, "I love you. You belong with me."

"I do not want you that way Jake," I said to him, "What makes you think I would want to be with someone like you? Someone that would do this? Someone that would kill a man that was suppose to be his brother?"

"He's going to die." Jake said to me, "This is going to kill him. Then you'll just have me."

"I will never want you Jake," I said and turned my back on him, "I have to get back to Paul. I have no intentions of letting him die. I will do whatever it takes. Even if it means being with him." I heard a loud growl and found myself pinned to the ground by a large wolf, snapping in my face. Another wolf was suddenly there pushing the first one off. Sam snatched me up and yanked me out of the way. A beautiful dark silver wolf with nearly black eyes was looking at me. He crouched in front of me. A russett colored wolf stared at me, Jake.

"Are you okay Bella?" Emily asked me pulling me to her. I couldn't take it. I began crying. "Shh Shh. It's okay. It's all gonna be okay." I watched as Jake turned and ran. The silver wolf slid to the ground once he had left. I ran to him unable to stop myself.

"Paul," I said quietly and right before me he returned to his human form. His skin was flushed and he was covered in sweat. Sam ran over and pulled a pair of shorts on him and carried him inside up the stairs to a bedroom. I followed him. I laid on the bed with him and leaned my head against his shoulder. He managed to wrap his arm around me.

"Are you okay?" I said softly, "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault." He said to me, "It's not."

"What should I do?" I said quietly, "How can I help you?" There was a smile on his face.

"I'm okay," He said softly, "You are doing exactly what I need you to. You are here. You are close to me."

"I'm going to call Charlie." I said to him, "I'm going to inform him that I will not be coming home tonight that I am having a sleepover with Emily. I am not leaving you alone." He nodded and closed his eyes. He almost immediately fell asleep. I walked downstairs.

"Can I use the phone?" I asked, "I need to let Charlie know I'm stayin the night with Emily." Emily nodded and showed me the kitchen.

"Dad," I said when he answered, "I am gonna stay the night with my friend Emily we are gonna have a girls night." He said okay and then that was the end of the conversation. I felt a deep pain in my chest and gasped. I looked at Emily.

"It's because you accepted the imprint," She said quietly, "He's hurting right now, so it hurts to be away. Even if you are just in a different room."

"Get back to him," Sam said, "It's hurting you both." I nodded.

"I'll bring you guys some food up later," Emily said, "Go rest." I nodded before heading upstairs. I crawled back in the bed and Paul immediately pulled me into his arms.

"Your lying." I said to him and nearly cried, "You're getting worse. Your shaking more and more."

"It's incurable." He told me and laughed, "You can't stop it. I'm going to die. I expended the last bit of my energy defending you. At least I'll die happy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! What A Response! Have NO Fear here is your much anticipated chapter**

* * *

"No," I cried, "No. Don't you say that." I ran from the room and they were all staring at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I screamed, "Why didn't you tell me? That nothing I could do would stop it. That he's going to die." They all looked away from me.

"We are doing everything we can," Sam said looking down, "I have guys at the Council Hall going through the books to find out what can be done. We can't find anything. Nothing like this has happened before."

"Any ideas?" I asked him, "Anything that we can do while they are looking?" Sam BLUSHED.

"You could try sleeping with him." He said, "I doubt that will work." Jared burst in the room.

"He has to mark her," He exclaimed, "That's the only way."

"Okay," I said looking at them. "Let's do this."

"Bella you don't understand what this means," Quil said quietly, "If he marks you...you can still choose to be with another but you will never be able to have children with anyone else."

"I don't care." I said, "He is not dying if I can prevent it." They stared at me and nodded. I headed up the stairs. I sat on the bed and took his hand.

"Mark me." I said staring at him, "It's the only way."

"I can't do that," He said to me, "I can't take that choice from you."

"You aren't," I said to him, "I'm making this choice."

"No." He shook his head, "You don't want this."

"I do." I said and leaned down and gently kissed him, "Do it."

"It will hurt," He said, "Lay down." I did. He rolled over and kissed me. He ran a hand through my hair.

"Where? He asked me, "It will leave a mark." I shrugged.

"I don't care," I said quietly, "Is...is there somewhere you want to..."

"Generally wolves leave the mark in a place that...feels right." He answered me, "It doesn't matter though. I was just giving you the option."

"I think we should play it safe." He looked disappointed as I said this, "By that I mean you should follow your instincts." His eyes light up. He kissed me again. He kissed down my neck, caressing my breasts. Something told me this was usually a very intimate act. He slid my tank top up. He nuzzled my stomach. Before I realized what was happening he was pushing my sophie shorts up and bit, high up on my thigh. I cried out. The feeling was complex. It felt good and it hurt all at once. Then he moved and bit on the other side. This time a low moan escaped my lips. Pain followed immediately.

"It'll be over soon." He said softly as he touched my face. He rolled over and lay back taking my hand in his. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. The pain, the stress, and the emotion was all too much.

When I woke I immediately panicked.

"Paul," I said and rolled over to face him but he was gone. I panicked. I ran downstairs. He was sitting on the couch. He looked better and even normal. I hit the floor and sobbed. I felt like I was going crazy. Paul all but ran to me. He scooped me up and carried me back up the stairs.

"Shhh," He said, "Talk to me."

"I feel like I'm losing my mind," I said quietly panicking, "I just can't even think. I have so many emotions. I feel sad and happy and angry. I am astonished that Jake did this. That I was apart of the horrible things you went through. I have these feelings for you and I am scared."

"Look at me." He commanded me and I obeyed, "It wasn't your fault. You don't not have to jump in headfirst with me. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Why are you scared?" I ran my hand across my wrist. A memoir from the last time I got involved with supernatural beings. He grabbed it. He looked at me shocked.

"This is a vampire bite." He said and swallowed hard, "You're human."

"He...Edward sucked the venom out." I answered him, "I'm scared because I don't want to be hurt again. Not only physically. I can't handle another heartbreak."

"I can't hurt you." He blinked, "They didn't tell you." I shook my head.

"I can't hurt you." He said quietly, "Not physically. Not emotionally. The imprint won't let me." I flung myself at him. He wrapped his arms around me. I cried in his arms at this knowledge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! **

* * *

I had decided to move to La Push. Emily gave me a job at her diner. I was staying in their spare bedroom. Forks was too far from Paul's house it hurt too much. Sam said it wouldn't be this bad had our imprint had not started with such hurt and betrayal. Paul was laying on the bed next to me. He leaned over and kissed me. That's as far as we would go for a while and I still tentative about doing that. But it made us both feel better.

"Tell me about yourself." He said softly, "Start at the beginning. Where it really matters."

"I was born here. Well, in Forks. Mom left Dad and took me with her. I only saw him in the summers. I moved up here junior year when Mom remarried. I felt like I was intruding. I...I met the Cullens. I fell in love with Edward. He became my absolute everything. I was with them in a field watching them place baseball when...the Nomads came. James, Victoria, and Laurent. James wanted me immediately...when he saw how they protected me. He chased me all the way to Arizona. He tricked me into thinking he had mother. He threw me around a little before he bit me. Edward had to suck the venom out. We told everyone I fell down two flights of stairs and out a window. I got better. Things went back to normal. Until my birthday. I was opening a present and I got a paper cut. Jasper lunged for me. Edward shoved me into a glass table. Nothing actually happened. I didn't seem them for days. Then one day Edward he was waiting for me after school. We went for a walk in the woods. He told me they were leaving and I couldn't come. He said I was a plaything, a distraction. Then he... He..." Paul was staring at me. There was a reason I had been catatonic for months. It wasn't just a break up. He reached out and touched my face as tears filled my eyes. I hadn't told anyone. How could I tell Paul?

"Bella," He said softly, "What is it?"

"No." I shook my head, "I can't. I...I've never told anyone." I tried to run but he grabbed me.

"You can," He said softly, "Tell me. Anything. I want to help you." I took a deep breath.

"He...pulled my clothes off." I whispered and saw the anger on Paul's face, "I couldn't see who but someone else was there holding my hands down. He...He raped me. He told me this was all I was good for. I pulled my clothes on, I didn't want anyone to know." I began sobbing. I heard growling from below. They were all here. They had all heard. This made me sob harder as shame washed over me. Paul was shaking but I could tell he was trying to remain calm for me.

"God Bella," He whispered, "If they ever, ever step foot back here they are dead. All of them." He pulled me into his lap and gently ran his hands through my hair to help calm me. It worked I was calm in minutes.

"I bet you're wondering about Jake," I said quietly. He just nodded. "After I snapped out of it, things with Jake just sort of happened. I told him I didn't want a relationship. I just wanted sex. He made it clear that was fine but he would always want more. We kept things that way for months." Paul held me close to him.

"Sweetie." He whispered, "I'm so sorry. I wish we'd met sooner. I wish I could have saved you from all this pain." We laid that way for a while.

"Dinner," Emily called and Paul and I headed downstairs to eat with them. Sam grabbed my hand and as I passed by him. He placed hand on my cheek.

"You'll be okay, little sister." He said and kissed the top of my head. "Eat." I nodded and Paul helped me to the table. I had never seen such emotion from Sam except where Emily was concerned and I was deeply touched. I still didn't eat much. After dinner I was ready for bed. Paul kissed me goodnight before he left.

I woke up and I was sad knowing that Paul wouldn't be coming by until late today. He was back running Patrol. I began unpacking more of my things. I packed my bathroom things. I pulled my pads out of the box and dropped them immediately with panic. I ran to my calendar. I was over a week late.

"Oh God." I whispered, "Oh God. Oh God." I sat there for a moment in shock. This could not be happening.

"Emily," I screamed, "Emily." I began sobbing. She was at my side in what seemed to be seconds.

"Bella," she said touching my face, "Bella. Bella. What's wrong."

"Oh God Emily," I cried, "Oh God. I'm late." Her eyes went wide.

"Okay." She said quietly, "This is what we are going to do. We are going to get in the car and drive to Port Angeles. We will buy and take the test there. So no one will know." I nodded and just let Emily take control.

So there we were standing in a public restroom holding a pregnancy test. A positive test. Emily was holding me to her.

"Oh God." I repeated, "Paul. Oh God. He's...oh He's going to be heartbroken."

"He'll understand." She said quietly. I prayed she was right as we drove home. When we arrived Paul and Sam were sitting on the couch staring at us. I almost broke right there. I managed to pull myself together.

"Paul," I said softly, "Can we go...somewhere? Where no one can hear us?" He nodded. We ended up at his house. No one was there.

"What is it?" He asked me and I broke into sobs. "Sweetie?" I hugged him.

"I'm sorry." I cried, "I'm sorry."

"Bella?" He asked me, "What is it?"

"I...I'm pregnant." I finally managed to get out , "I'm so sorry." He stiffened. I could see the anger on his face. He was shaking, too much. He fled from the house. I sobbed an hour more before managing to call Emily.

"Emily," I said shakily, "He...he left. He just ran out. He didn't say anything. He was so mad."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." She said sadly, "It's gonna be okay." When we had returned to Emily's Sam was gone and Jake was standing on the porch. My heart stopped. I slowly got out of the car.

"I can't believe you." I screamed at him, "What do you think you are doing here? After what you did to me? To Paul? You almost killed him?" Jake was angry too.

"You let him mark you." He said stepping towards me. "You let him claim you as his own."

"I'd rather be his than yours," I spat at him, "Paul is a good man."

"You should have let him die." Jake said evilly, "We could have been together."

'I don't want you," I screamed at him, "Not one bit."

"So you'll be with him," Jake said calmly, "All the while you carry my child?" I knew.

"How did you know?" I whispered and backed away from him, "Who told you?"

"I phased," He said, "I heard Paul's thoughts about it." He moved towards me.

"Bella," He said quietly, "I can't let you be with him." He grabbed my arm. I was angry. I heard the other wolves coming closer and growling.

"LET ME GO," I screamed, "STOP IT NOW. You do not control me. Nor will you ever control me. I control me." All the sudden Jake was on his knees staring up at me. No one had touched him and I suddenly felt exhausted. I found myself in Paul's arms. I blushed when I realized he was naked. He carried me inside. I could hear Sam barking orders at Jacob. It sounded like Jared had shown up too. Paul laid me on the bed and kissed me a lot more passionately than he ever had before.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
